A Magical Jinchuuriki
by blackbelt256
Summary: The night Lily and James Potter died, an ancient magic transported young Harry to the Elemental Nations. How will the Wizarding World react when their savior returns as a Jinchuuriki? Features Harry raised by Minato and Kushina, Jinchuuriki of the Two-Tails. Eventual Sharingan!Harry, Powerful!Harry. Rated M just because.


**Hey guys!**

 **I'm sorry! I've been busy with work and school and shit! I haven't had time to write!**

 **I thought I'd try my hand at the tried-and-true Naruto/HP crossover, but with a slight twist! Jinchuuriki!Harry, Sharingan!Harry, Powerful!Harry. Kushina was never the Jinchuuriki of the Nine-Tails.**

 **For those of you expecting updates, please read the author's note at the end of this chapter, following the list of translations.**

 **For now, though, enjoy!**

 **A Magical Jinchuuriki**

 **Chapter 1**

It was an unusually warm night in Konohagakure no Sato, much too warm for late autumn.

Minato Namikaze, Fourth Hokage and leader of the village, lay awake, staring at the ceiling of the Hokage mansion. Beside him, his wife lay sleeping soundly. How he wished he could join her in peaceful slumber, but there was a tiny feeling in the back of his mind that something big was about to happen. He didn't know exactly what, but decades of shinobi training told him to trust his instincts.

If they told him something was amiss, then awake he would stay.

With a barely perceptible sigh, he heaved himself up from the bed and silently made his way to the kitchen for a midnight snack. If he was to stay up all night, best do it with a full stomach.

Prying a banana from a bunch, he leaned against the counter, wondering exactly why he was maintaining his vigil. Numerous scenarios ran through his mind, each seemingly more outlandish than the last.

A soft cry interrupted his musings. Furrowing his brow, he tossed his banana peel into a nearby wastebasket and replaced it with a kunai as he made his way down the hall to the front door.

He stopped just before the door, straining every sense he had to detect a possible trap. Finding none, he performed several handsigns, holding the kunai in his teeth.

" _Ninpou: Kage ni kakuremasu,"_ he whispered. The air around him shimmered slightly before he vanished from sight completely.

Now invisible, he slowly took hold of the door handle and eased the door open. The hinges squeaked slightly (Minato mentally cursed whoever failed to properly oil them) as the door swung inward to reveal…

…a basket.

Not just any basket, though. Kushina had taken him shopping (read "dragged") often enough to know exactly what kind of basket it was.

It was a makeshift cradle. And where there are cradles…

The cry came again, this time much clearer without the door in the way. After a quick, undetectable pulse of chakra, Minato knelt and examined the basket in detail. It was like any handmade cradle, complete with blanket and pillow.

Inside, tucked snugly within the warm blanket, was a baby boy with jet-black hair. His pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight, but that was not what drew Minato's attention.

No, he was focused on the angry red scar on the boy's forehead. A quick scan with the limited medical jutsu he knew showed a separate entity within it. When Minato tried reading the thing's chakra signature, he had to clap a hand over his mouth to keep from vomiting.

The thing was _vile._ In all of Minato's thirty years, never had he sensed something so repulsive. Whatever resided in that scar needed to be removed with all possible haste.

A second glance into the basket uncovered a letter, written on thick parchment. Once again checking for a potential trap, and once again finding none, he broke the wax seal and opened the letter.

His brow furrowed as he read line after line. This didn't make any sense at all.

"Minato-kun?"

He was pulled from his musings by the sound of his wife's sleepy inquiry. She blinked at him, eyes slightly unfocused and hair everywhere. "Whazzat?"

Minato chuckled at his wife's semi-conscious state. "It appears there's a baby on our porch," he said. Kushina stared at him uncomprehendingly before what he said registered.

"Wait, what?"

Minato gently picked up the sleeping boy and showed him to his wife, who stared at him for a full ten seconds before jumping up and down in happiness.

"Yay! I'm a mother! A mother, 'ttebane!" she quietly exclaimed, before gently taking the baby from her husband, rocking him slightly when he gave a soft cry.

Minato smiled warmly. "You're a natural at this."

Kushina gave him a cheeky grin. "Part of being a woman, dear."

Minato shook his head in amusement and picked up the basket, following his wife back to their bedroom.

Setting the cradle down near the foot of their bed, he watched as Kushina sang softly to the sleeping infant before gently tucking him in, giggling at the soft snores he made.

Minato smiled and wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Come, let's go back to bed," he said softly. Kushina continued to stare lovingly at the raven-haired infant before nodding and following her husband.

 **[One Year Later]**

Minato was sitting at his desk in the Hokage Tower, once more rejecting the civilian council's not-so-subtle ploy of gaining more power. He understood that the civilian council was needed, but they were just too greedy for his taste.

He was jerked from his paperwork by the sound of a scuffle outside, followed by a thump. Standing and drawing one of his Hiraishin kunai, he waited silently until the door to his office opened.

In stumbled a young man, wearing a Kumogakure headband and standard Chunin uniform. What startled Minato was the fact that the man was so cut-up and bloody, that it was a miracle in itself that he didn't drop dead where he stood.

"What's the meaning of this?" Minato demanded as he sent out a pulse of chakra, checking for a genjutsu, but finding none.

The Kumo shinobi opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a coughing fit that sprayed blood all over the floor. "Please…help," he wheezed when the coughing fit subsided. He slowly pulled up his shirt to reveal an intricate seal. "When…I die…she'll be set free…I promised…to never…return her to…Kumo…"

Minato immediately understood and lowered his kunai. "Which one?"

"Two," wheezed the man, who suddenly fell to one knee. Minato called out for ANBU to retrieve his sensei, Jiraiya as well as Tsunade, using whatever means they felt necessary.

"She must be…sealed…within a child," coughed the Kumo shinobi. "That way…the youkai…won't destroy…the chakra network."

"I understand," said Minato as Jiraiya and Tsunade came running in. "Try to get some rest."

Tsunade went over and checked the man's vitals. "It's not good, Minato-kun. He's slipping," she said gravely.

Without a word, Minato activated his Hiraishin, taking him, the two Sannin, and the Kumo shinobi to the Uzumaki compound, where Kushina just putting their son–Harry, the letter said his name was–down for a nap. Upon hearing Minato flash in, she turned with a smile, but immediately clapped her hands to her mouth when she saw the dying shinobi in Minato's arms.

"Minato-kun, what happened?!" she asked worriedly. Minato explained what had happened just minutes prior.

Kushina seemed to connect the dots, and she glared at Minato.

"And you want to make our son a jinchuuriki?" she said incredulously. "No, I won't allow it, you know exactly how jinchuuriki are treated, 'ttebane! I won't let you give our son that kind of life!"

"Which is exactly why no one will know about it," Minato said firmly, meeting Kushina's glare head-on with one of his own, shocking her into silence. "Besides, it's not like I can walk up to a random couple and ask them if I can turn their child into a demon container, can I?"

Kushina seemed to battle with herself for a moment, before she finally sighed. "Fine. Do what you must, but you have to swear to me that he'll live a happy life," she growled.

Minato cut his palm with a kunai and held out his hand. Kushina did the same and they gripped each other's hand tightly.

"I swear that our son will live a happy life, regardless of his status as a jinchuuriki," he swore, and felt a drain on his chakra as the Blood Oath took effect.

Kushina nodded, then went over to the crib and gently picked Harry up and gave him to Minato, albeit reluctantly.

Minato nodded once and activated his Hiraishin, this time heading for the outskirts of the village, towards one of the Hokage safe houses.

As soon as they arrived, Jiraiya immediately began preparing the area for the transfer while Minato lay Harry down and Tsunade kept the Kumo shinobi stable.

"Jiraiya, how long until the array's ready? I can't keep this up, you know!" asked the medic-nin. Even though she was a Sannin, continuous application of healing chakra was extremely taxing.

"Almost…there!" exclaimed the Toad Hermit, putting away his brush and ink before turning to Minato. "I thought it'd be best if we used the Eight Trigrams Seal," he said. "It's the strongest Uzumaki seal I can make, but I'm not sure if it'll hold."

"It'll have to," replied Minato. "If the Two-Tails breaks free, even Gamabunta would be hard-pressed to stop it."

"If the two of you are done socializing, can we get on with this?" snapped Tsunade, whose brow was now dripping sweat. Jiraiya and Minato stiffened, then hastily began the procedure. "R-Right!"

Placing the dying Kumo shinobi next to Harry, Minato and Jiraiya clapped their hands together in a prayer formation.

"Uzumaki Style Sealing Technique: Eight Trigrams Sealing Method!"

The Kumo shinobi went rigid as a bubbling red chakra poured from his eyes and mouth and into Harry's stomach. Minato began to sweat from the strain of transferring the Bijuu into his son, but he held strong.

Finally, the last of the demonic chakra left the Kumo nin, who gave a small smile as he breathed his last. Harry, meanwhile, was still sleeping soundly, save for a spiral-shaped seal on his stomach, which faded into his skin.

"Whew…" breathed Minato and Jiraiya simultaneously. Minato wiped his brow and gently picked up his son, who snuggled into his chest.

"The seal's holding. Let's go home. Tsunade, take the body to the morgue when we return. We need to keep this on the DL as much as we can; otherwise, who knows what could happen?"

Tsunade nodded and disappeared with the body.

Jiraiya sighed and looked at his former student. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I have some research to catch up on," he said with a grin. Minato rolled his eyes as his former sensei disappeared with a cloud of smoke and a perverted giggle.

He looked down to see his son still fast asleep in his arms. 'I hope I made the right decision,' he thought, biting his lip nervously before once more activating his Hiraishin, disappearing in a flash of yellow.

 **And that does it for chapter 1! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!**

 **Japanese translation:**

 **Ninpou: Kage ni kakuremasu; Literally, "Ninja technique: hiding in shadow"**

 **UPDATE PROGRESS (NOTE: SOME OF YOU MAY BE DISAPPOINTED)**

 **DP: Fast and Furious Phantom: Abandoned, story is once more up for adoption**

 **Phantom of the Leaf: In progress, roughly 10% finished (not counting editing)**

 **Son of Time: Not Started, will update eventually**

 **Ghosts and Gods (Rewrite): Not started, will update soon**

 **An Angel in Hogwarts: In progress, roughly 20-30% finished**

 **Dovahkiin: In progress, 20% finished**

 **Two Halfas Made Whole: Abandoned, story is up for adoption**

 **The Halfa Family: Abandoned, story is up for adoption**

 **Divine Intervention: Abandoned, rewrite coming soon**

 **A Different Journey: In Progress, roughly 50% finished**

 **NEW STORIES IN PROGRESS:**

 **Of Reapers and Ninja (Bleach x Naruto AU)**

 **Ultimate Shinobi (FMA:Brotherhood x Naruto AU)**

 **Master Assassin (Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag x Naruto AU)**

 **Thanks to everyone who's added me to their alert lists! Peace out, y'all!**


End file.
